The Letter
by Pungpung613
Summary: Baekhyun memang bisu, tapi ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk keselamatan chanyeol. Apapun termasuk harga diri dan mahkota berharganya. Chanbaek/gs/hurt/angst/romance
1. chapter 1

**Title: The Lette** r

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

 **sumarry: Chanyeol terlalu kaku untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang coba Baekhyun ucap. Ia hanya mempercayai apa yang ia lihat tanpa mau mengetaui alasan dibaliknya. Melihat Baekhyun disentuh pria lain itu memang membuatnya marah dan membenci wanita bisu itu. Tapi apa kau tau Chanyeol? Gadis bisu itu merelakan mahkota berharganya hanya untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu dari kematian.**

 **Warning: Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, cast milik tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi masing masing. mohon untuk tidak membenci karakter yang ada di cerita ini.**

 **Happy reading**

 **11.30 KST**

Mata itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan bulir bulir beningnya, tangan berjari lentik itu mengusap bahkan mencakar semua anggota tubuhnya. Berharap dengan itu, ia bisa melupakan apa yang sudah pria brengsek itu lakukan.

 _"aku kotor... Baekhyun yang kotor"_

Gumamnya terus menerus, masih dengan tangan yang mencakar lengannya sendiri sampai meninggalkan luka disana.

Baekhyun, dia hanya gadis biasa. Cantik, itulah dia. Memiliki mata bulan sabit juga bibir tipis yang indah, ia sempurna. Kecuali satu kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara.

Ya, dia bisu.

Hanya seorang gadis bisu dari panti asuhan yang beruntung karena dicintai oleh pria sesempurna Chanyeol. Tapi apa itu benar?

Begitu banyak rintangan yang ia dapatkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia memang dianggap lemah dan tidak berguna. Tidak bisa bicara bahkan dia tidak selesai mengenyam bangku pendidikan.

Tapi dia bagai malaikat, suci dan bersih. Hatinya selembut kapas dan serapuh daun kering. Merasakan hujaman kebencian dari seseorang yang ia cintai adalah hal terburuk dalam fase hidupnya. Tapi ia masih menjadi Baekhyun si malaikat cantik berhati lembut.

Ia mematikan kucuran _shower_ di atasnya kemudian memakai _Bathrobe_ putih miliknya. Melangkah kedalam kamar dan meninggalkan jejak jejak basah dilantai yang amat dingin.

Ia tidak langsung memakai pakaiannya, tetapi ia duduk dimeja belajarnya kemudian mengambil bolfoin serta kertas bormotif buah strawberry kesukaannya.

jemari lentik itu menari dengan lincah diatas kertas, menggoreskan tinta hitam itu dengan sebaik mungkin

 _'Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin kau berhenti membenciku sayang'_

Batinnya diiringi setitik air mata yang jatuh. Malam ini ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, ia lelah sungguh. Bagaimanapun dia manusia biasa, yang pada satu titik dimana ia juga memiliki batas lelah akan hidup.

 _Teruntuk Park Chanyeol..._ _Kekasihku..._

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong**

 **Masih mau lanjut?** **1 review untuk melanjutkan ff aneh ini**


	2. The Letter 1

**Title: The Letter**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and Others**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

 **Sumarry: Chanyeol terlalu kaku untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang coba Baekhyun ucap. Ia hanya mempercayai apa yang ia lihat tanpa mau mengetaui alasan dibaliknya. Melihat Baekhyun disentuh pria lain itu memang membuatnya marah dan membenci wanita bisu itu. Tapi apa kau tau Chanyeol? Gadis bisu itu merelakan mahkota berharganya hanya untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu dari kematian.**

 **Warning: Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, Cast milik tuhan YME, orangtua dan agensi masing-masing. Mohon untuk tidak membenci karakter yang ada di cerita ini.**

 **Happy reading**

Baekhyun memang bisu, orang orang akan memandang aneh dirinya saat ia mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah Chanyeol yang mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Itu saja. Baekhyun merasa lengkap bersama Chanyeol disisinya, itu sudah merupakan kado terindah dalam hidup.

"Hey"

Satu tepukan mendarat dibahunya, diiringi dengan munculnya seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tanya pria itu, Chanyeol.

"aaaa a haa" Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu, yang tetap saja tidak dimengerti. Dia menulis sesuatu di note miliknya.

'aku sedang menunggumu, ayo kita beri makan burung didekat taman'

Itu isi note yang Chanyeol baca, Chanyeol tersenyum, oh kekasihnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan

"Aigooo imut sekali calon istriku ini" Goda Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan kecil di pinggangnya, dan demi tuhan itu sangat sakit.

"Akh, sayang kau kejam sekali. Bagaimana nanti kalau kulitku mengelupas dan bekasnya tidak hilang? Aigoo aku tidak mau ketampananku berkurang" Chanyeol mulai mendramatisir keadaan, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa suara.

Gadis itu menuliskan sesuatu didalam note nya

'kalau bekasnya tidak hilang, aku tinggal mencari kekasih lain. Mudah kan?'

Baekhyun kembali terkikik melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol.

"he--hei, katakan kalau kau bercanda kan?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Yak! Changi tunggu aku" Chanyeol berlali sekuat tenaga bagai seorang idiot. Biarlah, ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus mengejar puppy kecilnya itu. Ck dasar pasangan muda.

"Kena kau"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu. Ia bahkan belum percaya bahwa ia sudah menjadi kekasih Namja tiang itu. mengagumkan.

Baekhyun pov

Chanyeol, dia menggenggam tanganku. Kurasa pipiku memerah dan hangat, ini menakjubkan, seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan diperutku, menggelitik namun menyenangkan. Hari ini aku dan kekasi--ah maksudku Chanyeol akan memberi makan burung didekat taman, aku suka melakukannya bersama seseorang yang kucintai.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa menerimaku sebagai kekasih, aku tidaklah cantik seperti model voctoria secret, bukan juga wanita kaya dengan pakaian limited edition. Aku hanya seorang gadis dari panti asuhan yang bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan namaku sendiri. Ya, aku bisu.

Aku ingin, sangat ingin mengatakan pada kekasihku itu bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintainya, aku menginginkannya melebihi aku menginginkan diriku untuk bisa bicara. Chanyeol itu sempurna, keindahan yang nyata.

"Baek, lihat burung itu. Itu seperti kita kan?hahaha"

Chanyeol menunjuk jarinya pada sepasang merpati putih yang tengah kami beri makan. Ya, semoga kita seperti merpati itu Chanyeol. Selalu bersama dan hanya mencintai pasangannya, tetaplah disisiku untuk waktu yang lama, karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilanganmu.

Sore itu kami habiskan untuk mengelilingi taman dengan tanganku yang mengapit lengannya, juga dengan sebuah permen kapas besar yang kami nikmati berdua. Eiii kuharap kalian tidak iri ya

Seorang pria ber-Jas mengamati sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati permen kapasnya. Wajahnya sedingin es dengan kerutan di beberapa sisi. Tapi kujamin, saat muda dulu dia pasti seseorang yang amat tegas dan berwibawa. Dia menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, matanya menatap nyalang gadis yang tengah tersenyum kearah putranya.

Pria itu merogoh saku jas nya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna hitam dari sana.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menekan beberapa digit angka kemudian menekan tombol Call untuk menghubunginya.

"Cari tahu semua tentang gadis yang tengah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ingat semuanya tanpa terkecuali"

Pip

Sambungan terputus, pria itu memutar mutar ponselnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Kita lihat apakah dia seseorang yang pantas untuk putraku"

Pri itu berdehem kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih nyaman.

"Jalan" Kemudian Mobil mewah itu melaju pergi.

Pria itu bukan pria sembarangan. Kau harus terlihat sempurna jika ingin berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu kejam untuk urusan tertentu, selalu memilah milih sesuatu dengan sangat detail.

Dan dia tidak akan segan segan menghancurkan apapun yang menurutnya parasit pengganggu. Apapun. Ingat itu

Dan sayang sekali, dia seorang Park. Yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Chanyeol, darah bangsawan mengalir dalam tiap inchi tubuhnya.

Dan lebih disayangkan lagi, ia adalah ayah biologis dari Chanyeol. Yang mana itu membuatnya berkuasa untuk menentukan siapa siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan anaknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan malam mereka disalah satu cafe milik sahabat mereka, ini sudah seperti rutinitas yang harus mereka jalani.

"Woaahhh kalian disini?!" Pekikan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun -yang tengah menikmati waktu berdua-menoleh, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum hangat sedangkan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Itu si perusuh Kim Jongin yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dari kekasihku!"

Seru Chanyeol saat melihat kai alias kim jongin duduk disebelah kekasihnya.

"Apa? Lagipula Baekii noona juga tidak masalah, ya kan noona?" Tanya Kai dengan lengan yang mulai merangkul leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

"Yak! Apa apaan itu? Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau virusmu menular pada kekasihku"

Chanyeol memisahkan Kai dan Baekhyun kemudian membawa kekasihnya itu untuk duduk disebelahnya

"Ya tuhan Hyung, aku tau aku hitam dan dekil. Tapi demi tuhan, aku selalu mandi dengan teratur dan kupastikan tubuhku bersih dari segala virus penyakit"

Oke kali ini Kai mulai mendramatisir keadaan, ia memegang dadanya seolah sangat sakit saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol

PLAK

"Aw" rintih Kai saat kepala bagian belakangnya di pukul, itu lumayan sakit. Tapi Kai tetap saja Kai, yang akan melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Apanya yang teratur?! Setiap hari tekanan darah eomma selalu naik hanya karena kau yang tidak mau mandi ck"

Kai kembali memegang dadanya

"Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari tidak dipercayai oleh saudaramu sendiri hiks Kyungsoo~~~~~"

Kai segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh yeoja mungil bermata bulat yang kebetulan tengah mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka. Dia gadis incaran Kai omong omong

"Eh? Kau kenapa jongin?" Kyungsoo yang dasarnya sangat polos itu hanya diam saat Kai memeluknya kian erat

"Mereka hiks bilang aku jarang mandi hiks" adu Kai yang malah dihadiahi kerutan didahi Kyungsoo

"Bukannya itu memang benar ya? Bibi Kim sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

"Pffttt Hahahaha Kau--hahaha"

Tawa mereka meledak saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang amat sangat polos itu, jangan tanya tawa siapa yang paling keras. Tentu saja si tampan Chanyeol.

Wajah Kai sudah semerah tomat, kutebak pasti sebentar lagi dia merajuk

"Hahah Kai--kau bodoh sekali hahah" Ejek Chanyeol

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, labih baik aku menenggelamkan diriku ke sungai Han hahaha" Oh itu Jongdae, dia sedikit kejam memang

"Kyung lihat, mereka menertawakanku dan kau diam saja? Ish" Kan? Apa kubilang, Kai pasti merajuk

"Aaaa walau kau jarang mandi tapi kau tetap wangi kok, sungguh" Dengan itu senyum Kai perlahan mengembang, sedangkan yang lain langsung memasang mimik seolah ingin muntah

"Ya ya ya, sangat wangi sampai bibi sebelah rumah selalu menutup hidungnya saat Kai lewat" oh jongdae, bisakah kau berhenti mengumbar aib adikmu?

"Yak Hyung!"

"Aaaa aa aaa" Baekhyun menggerakka tangannya membentu beberapa pola

'sudah, jangan bertengkar'

Baekhyun menengahi, ia bahagia bisa melihat teman temannnya tersenyum. Matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang masih tertawa lebar.

Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kekasihnya itu selalu bisa mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum yang amat Baekhyun suka, senyum yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya saat senyum itu terbit. Baekhyun bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga sang kekasih dan senyuman itu. Apapun.

Pria itu menatap cairan didepannya dengan tatapan datar, Wine tidak lagi semenarik dulu, cairan yang dulu ia kagumi sekarang bahkan terasa hambar. Hambar semenjak istrinya meninggal 12 tahun lalu

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkannya, perlahan pintu kayu besar itu terbuka menampilkan wajah bawahannya yang sudah ia percaya sejak lama.

Yang lebih muda membungkuk sopan sebagai penghormatan

"Katakan, info apa yang kau dapat"

Yang lebih muda membuka map yang ia bawa kemudian mulai membacakan isinya

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun--"

"tunggu"

"nae?" sang bawahan menatap tuannya bingung

"Byun?" tanya tuan park

" Ya tuan, marganya Byun"

Tuan Park hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Lanjutkan"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, kekasih dari tuan muda Park Chanyeol sejak enam bulan lalu, sudah saling mengenal semenjak SHS. Gadis bisu yang tinggal di panti asuhan semenjak usianya menginjak 8 tahun. Menurut data dari panti asuhan, Orang tuanya meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan mobil 12 tahun lalu--"

Park yoochun meremas gelas Wine ditangannya.

Tidal salah lagi pikirnya

" Menurut data yang saya peroleh, orangtuanya adalah sepasang dokter di seoul national hospital yang bernama Byun Yunho dan Kim jaejoong. Untuk saat ini hanya itu informasi yang bisa saya temukan"

Yoochun menyeringai kemudia meletakkan gelasnya, menepuk bahu bawahannya itu dengan bangga

"Kerja bagus jaebum, pergilah. Kau butuh istirahat"

Jaebum membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang tenga menyeringai tajam.

"Jadi dia orangnya? Ah bukankah dunia sangat sempit Byun Yunho?"

TBC

Holahooooo aku kembali buat bawain chap 1, gimana? Anehkah?

Dan ada yang bisa nebak ada masalah apa antar Yunho dan Yoochun?

makasih buat yang udah review di prolog aku bener bener terhibur bacanya

. Zoldyk : makasih buat reviewnya

. Ty kim : wkwkwkwk namanya juga prolog kak

. real. Fckgans : menurutku juga iya, tapi aku belum berani bikin boyboy :(

. Fujisaki B-rabbit new: makasih kak

. Parkbaexh614 : udah kak

. Purwantia61 : udah kak

. Parkcy6176 : Makasih kak

. Chanbaexi : ini udah dilanjut kak

. Baekhill: kenapa ya? Kenapa ya? Wkwk thanks reviewnya kak

. Jung minjii : entah, nantikan kelanjutannya di episode mendatang wkwkwkw

. Park yeolna : woaaaa makasih kak

. Afrilany pahsya : udah kak

. BunnyB96 : udah kak

. Yeolisbaek : aaaaa maaf banget kak, kalo fast update kayaknya belum bisa, tapi aku usahain

. Wandapcy614 : udah arghh

Nah makasih banget buat yang kemaren review, ada yang belum kebales? Wkwkw mian ya~~~

Oke see you next chap

Regards

Iit:)


End file.
